1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of pegboard hangers and more particularly relates to a pegboard hanger that includes structure to prevent its unintentional removal from the pegboard when objects retained thereon are lifted off the hanger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pegboards, being perforated boards with a plurality of generally equally spaced-apart apertures, each aperture running from the front surface to the rear surface of the pegboard, such apertures usually arrayed in horizontal rows and vertical columns, are well known. On such pegboards are mounted hangers of various configurations to hold items, such as tools, desired to be retained on the pegboard where they are displayed for easy access. Should one desire to remove an item held on a pegboard hanger, one lifts the item off its hanger and after use returns it to the hanger where it is stored. An often occurring problem in prior art pegboard hangers is that the hangers easily come off the pegboard. Prior art hangers generally include a base on which the item rests and members which pass through apertures in the pegboard which members have rear upwardly extending retention members that retain the hanger on the pegboard. Often when the object held on the hanger is lifted, its removal tends to pull upwards on the hanger which causes the retention members to slide out through the apertures in the pegboard resulting in the hanger falling off the pegboard and requiring the replacement of the hanger on the pegboard.